In Heat
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: After a dust accident, Blake multiplies into three. Lewdity ensues. Multi!BlakexYang, tame smut.


**This is something that I had been putting off for a long time, and finally got around to writing. The idea came from a chatroom on deviantart, and eventually I got asked to write it.**

* * *

Looking back on the past several hours, the only conscious remaining part of Yang's mind pondered just what had happened to get her in this situation.

Lying on a bed in the infirmary, covered in sap from the forever fall forests and-

Yang suddenly found herself very occupied. Being kissed by one of several Blake's currently lying next to, and on her tended to do that.

Since you are no doubt confused, let me offer some clarification.

* * *

_Three hours earlier._

* * *

Blake had been sent on a recon mission by Ozpin to uncover information concerning an experimental dust project. The facility in question had stopped sending communications, and Blake was sent to discover what happened and identify potential threats.

However, it was a trap.

The moment Blake arrived at the warehouse; she was attacked by dozens of hired thugs. Fending them off was no problem for someone of her skill level; the problem arose when she was pushed into the main testing lab by said thugs. Stray bullets began to cause severe damage to the research, destroying paper and computer files all across the lab. Blake's mission was not to protect the research, but it was disheartening to see so much work go to waste. Then, she saw something terrifying.

A dust reactor nestled into the corner of the room.

Too say she became scared was understatement. She was terrified.

Dust reactors dealt with testing volatile strains of dust. The kind that made the infamous "crater face" incident look like a spark in a bonfire. She knew that she had to get out of the warehouse that second, before the bullet speeding past her head managed to strike the re-

Wait.

Bullet?

All thoughts were wiped from Blake's mind.

Having the warehouse you were in consumed in a pillar of violet light tended to have that effect.

* * *

Yang's thoughts from that moment were a blur. The moment Blake's communicator was engulfed with gunfire and the clashing of Blades, Ozpin had sent out an emergency message to the remainder of team RWBY's scrolls, urging them to prepare for immediate transport. They had geared up and left Beacon within twenty minutes, a new record for time to prepare to leaving for the mission. But even then, they weren't fast enough.

Yang vaguely remembered digging through the rubble of the warehouse, screaming Blake's name, adamantly refusing to believe that she could be dead.

And to her immense relief, she spied Blake lying under the charred body of a thug, his body having shielded her from the brunt of the blast. But little did Yang know, as she dragged Blake from the rubble to the dust helicopter, that she had not been spared from being affected by the blast.

* * *

Blake was transported to the infirmary the moment the Dust helicopter touched down on Beacon's campus. Yang had followed, terrified for her partner and refusing to leave her side for a moment. However, her body had limits, and despite herself she fell asleep the moment she laid down on an infirmary bed.

* * *

Yang woke, and immediately registered several things.

One, her entire body felt strange, like there was a coating of maple syrup on it.

Second, something smelled _fantastic_.

Third, she recognized that something, from a trip she had been on not that long ago. However, for the life of her she could not identify that something.

And finally, she realized with plenty of curiosity, that there was a strange weight on her abdomen.

She was about to open her eyes to find out what this strange weight was, when she felt something soft and wet brush across her cheek, accompanied by a faint moan.

Wait.

She recognized that voice.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Blake lean forward and lick her cheek again, giving an identical moan as she licked the strange substance from Yang's cheek.

Speaking of the substance, it was then that Yang spotted something that confirmed her suspicions about the syrupy…stuff.

A broken jar, which so happened to be lying on a shelf that towered over her bed.

She could only assume that the doctors had successfully healed Blake from the burns she had received, and they had set her to sleep next to her, seeing as Blake was sitting next to her chest and licking he-

For the second time, Yang interrupted her own thoughts.

If Blake was sitting next to her head, what was the weight on her abdomen?

She glanced down, only to receive a perfect view at a second, very naked Blake sitting on her stomach. Now fully awake, she looked about her bed, only to see another Blake sitting on the floor next to her bed, staring at her.

Also, just as naked.

As if seeing her wake up caused a reaction in the others, the Blake on her stomach leaned forward and buried its head in her cleavage, causing Yang's face to flood with color. At the same time, the Blake to the side of her bed grabbed one of her sap covered fingers and began sucking on it, causing a moan to slip from Yang's lips before she could stop herself.

She was soon unable to say much else, as the original Blake captured her lips in a delicious tasting kiss.

As it happened, that served as a very, very effective distraction, giving the Blake on her stomach time to pull her top down, revealing that the sap had indeed soaked through her clothes. Yang's mind was soon consumed in a haze of pleasure as all three Blake's went to work.

* * *

Later, a very disgruntled, but normal Blake explained that, to her best knowledge, the experimental dust affected her natural Faunus instincts, along with cloning her. It had the effect of essentially putting her mind in the corner, and letting the cat inside take over for a period of time. The first several minutes of Blake regaining control of her body involved the clones vanishing, much like the afterimages that Blake's semblance was capable of producing, and more apologies then Yang cared to count, and thus she proceeded to shut Blake up with a less sappy, but just as passionate kiss.

It was **_very_** effective.


End file.
